poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King
' Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King' is the fourth episode in the Benny, Leo and Johnny Adventure series. It was written by LionKingRulezAgain1 and premiered on 1-4-2011. Plot Rafiki tells Zazu, Rae and Teresa the backstory of how Benny, Leo and the El Arca Big Five (Xiro, Kairel, Bruma, Panthy and Dagnino) all met Johnny, and how they all helped Simba take his place as the King of Pride Rock. It began when a meerkat named Timon was wondering along at night when he bumped into Benny, Leo and the El Arca Big Five, and a warthog named Pumbaa. Together, they all walked toward Pride Rock in time to see Rafiki display Simba as the future king. After a "stinky" revelation, the group settles down in a small cave by a watering hole beyond Pride Rock. The next morning, Simba and his brother, Jondugu accompany their father, Mufasa, on a tour of their future kingdom. Simba is destined to be the new King of the Pridelands (everything that the light touches) and Jondugo is to be the first lion king of the Jungle. Their tour comes is short lived, however, when Mufasa is informed of hyenas in the Pridelands. So Jondugu and Simba decide to bother their uncle Scar, who is secretly jealous of Simba being next in line for the throne. So Scar tricks the little cubs, accompanied by Simba's special friend Nala, into venturing into the forbidden Elephant Graveyard. They're chased by three hyenas (Shenzie, Banzai and Ed) to a dead end, but are then saved by Mufasa, who later scolds Simba and Jondugu for disobeying his order not to go to the land beyond the borders. Thankfully, Mufasa can't stay angry at his sons, and he tells them that the great kings of the past look down on them from the stars and are always there to guide them. Disappointed at the hyenas' failed attempt to kill the cubs, Scar devises another plan. The following afternoon, Scar takes Simba and Jondugu to the gorge with promise of a surprise that's "to die for." At the same time, Benny, Leo, Timon, Pumbaa and the El Arca Big Five are in the same gorge looking for a new place to stay (since their cave by the watering hole had been smashed in by a falling stage act) when a stampede of wildebeests charges down at everyone -- including Simba and Jondugu. The cubs clinge to a branch till Mufasa arrives to save them again, but just as Mufasa cries out to his brother for help, Scar shows his true form before throwing Mufasa down into the raging stampede. Simultaneously, Benny, Leo and the others go over a waterfall at the far end of the gorge. Simba and Jondugu race back down just as the danger has finally passed, but their find their father lying motionless in the settling dust. Scar comes up and tells the boys they are to blame for their father's death, and insists them to run away for ever. Scared and guilt stricken, both Simba and Jondugo fled into exile away from the pridelands. Later that night, Benny, Leo, Panthy, Xiro, Kairel, Bruma, Dagnino, Timon and Pumbaa emerge from the water alive and terrified. Timon is about ready to call it quits until Pumbaa discovers the dream home they were seaching for: a beautiful jungle with a dramatic view, porch swing and much more. As soon as they're settled in, they see a flock of buzzards crowded in one spot and decide to charge at them for the fun of it. It was there that they discovered Simba and Jondugu, and decided to take the cubs into their own paws. After rescuing them, the gang teaches Jondugu and Simba about Hakuna Matata, meaning "no worries." Living for months on bugs (and fruits for the non-insectivores) and no worries, Simba and Jondugu grew into healthy, strong lions. While Scar was ruling over the Pridelands, Nala left to find help. While chasing Pumbaa, she stumbled upon Simba and Jondugu, who were very happy to see her. Nala was equally happy to see Simba alive, mainly because he can reclaim his throne as king but also because she had fallen in love with him when they were younger. While everyone gives Simba and Nala time alone, Jondugu tells Benny, Leo and the El Arca Big Five about what happened. A good pep talk was enough to help Jondugu become ready to face the past, but Simba needed something more extreme. When he also learned that Simba was alive, Rafiki followed his scent to the jungle where he shows Simba and Jondugu that Mufasa lives in them. Mufasa appears in a mystical storm of gathering clouds and reminds them that they must take their places in the Circle of Life. Both Simba and Jondugu rush back to Pride Rock, with their friends following close by, to confront Scar and his army of hyenas. After a fiece battle that ended with Simba defeating Scar, who was betrayed by the hyenas, Simba took his place as King of Pride Rock, and Jondugu, who changed his name to Johnny, decided to return home with Benny, Leo and the El Arca Big Five. Trivia *This movie uses clips from The Lion King 1 1/2 in the first half of this adventure for Benny, Leo, Xiro, Dagnino, Kairel, Bruma and Panthy until they meet up with Simba and Johnny. *Johnny's real name is Jondugu and he is Simba's foster brother. *In real life, Johnny was born in 1994, the same year that The Lion King was first released. *The adventure team make their singing debut, singing "Hakuna Matata" while Johnny sang mostly for "I Just Can't Wait To Be King". They also briefly sang "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" with Timon and Pumbaa. *Johnny was originally to sing "The Morning Report" along side Simba, but it was dropped when it was agreed that the "Pouncing Lesson" scene from the original theatrical version of the movie was better than the "The Morning Report" song added for the Special Edition of the movie. *The Goofy hollar is heard when Dagnino punches some of hyenas. *In one scene after the spirit of Mufasa leaves, Johnny breaks the fourth wall by saying to the audience, "Well, you don't see that on Animal Planet". *In the battle scene, it reveals that Mufasa took Johnny in when Scar murdered his parents (but, of course, Mufasa didn't know this). *When Simba says "But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?" Johnny says "Not to mention Zebra, Wildebeest, Warthog, Water Buffalo..." *When Sarabi is about to clean Simba, Johnny calls him a sucker. *The Fantasy Adventure Crew will go back to the Pridelands again in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Rae and Teresa only appear in the "present" scenes, while only during said scenes, Johnny is clothed. Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures Series Category:Films set in Africa